Kingdom of hearts and Ultraman Hornus
by ultra112
Summary: this a story about the son of Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Hornus, bond with the kingdom of hearts' Sora will they defeat the evil? please enjoy.


Kingdom of Hearts and Ultraman Hornus episode one: First contact

The legend of a new Ultraman begins

(Land of light)

` Father, are you sure he is ready to head to earth?' said an Ultra a another Ultra replied ` yes, I think it is the time for him to head to earth for his mission and his destiny.' The voices are belong to Ultraman Taro and Ultra Father, Taro said ` well if you think he is ready, then I'll call him in. Hornus!' Suddenly, an Ultra flew and landed, then the Ultra said ` Hi, Father Hi, Grandpa.' The ultra had a blue and silver muscular body, It's eyes are round and glowing with light yellow colour, it had a blue horn on his forehead, a hexagon shaped blue diamond, a headfin from the back part of the head to the upper part of the neck and it had no mouth. Taro pat his son's shoulders and said ` Son, it's time for you to head earth for your mission to be the planet's guardian.' Hornus said ` I'm ready dad.' Taro said ` I will take you to the departure gate.' Hornus said ` okay, then.' When Taro and Hornus arrived at the gate, Taro gave his son a goodbye hug and said ` goodbye son and be safe.' Hornus said ` You know me dad and I bid you and grandpa farewell as well.' The ultras nodded and Hornus turn into a blue sphere and flew to the departure gate and left his home and on his way to earth.

( Earth, Destiny Island)

Meanwhile on Destiny Island, Sora and his friends Kairi and Riku are making a craft to leave the island, after the craft making, they all went to sleep and hoping they could set sail by tomorrow. But at night something strange happened, Sora suddenly awakes and gone out for a while and saw Riku, then Sora said ` Riku what are you doing get back here its dangerous.' Then Riku said ` the door has opened.' Sora asked ` what you mean the door has open Riku whats going on?' Riku said ` we can travel and see the world with out that stupid craft. Sora you said you'd want to travel as well then follow me.' Riku reached his hands, Sora wanted to reach it suddenly he saw some sort of a dark mist grabbing Riku into the ground and Sora grabbed his hands trying to pull him out but he was in the hole and Sora losen his hands and Riku was gone, he kneel on the ground and starting sobbing ` Kairi and Riku are gone all is left but me.' Suddenly a light shone upon him and a key like blade appeared in front of him and he grab the blade and suddenly some dark creatures appeared from the ground, Sora place his battle pose and start fighting the creatures, he yelled ` you took away my friends and now you will all pay!' He killed them one by one and few minutes later they were all died. Suddenly his shadow got bigger and turn into a giant shadow demon, he cried ` Even you're my shadow, you are one of them and you will pay as well.' As he hold tight to the keyblade and charge to demon and start to fight it. But it was too powerful for him, but he manage to wounded it, but the demon gave him a hard blow sending away for a few miles, the demon charge it's fist with dark energy and wanted to smash him. Suddenly a blue light ball came down from the sky and gave the demon a hard hit on the back of it's head. The demon fell on the ground growling in pain. Sora was still alive when he saw a light ball, suddenly the light ball was coming towards to him and It got him. Sora felt a light around him, suddenly a voice came out and started to speak, it said ` Sora, Sora.' The teenage boy replied ` Yes.' The voice continued ` I am Ultraman Hornus and I came from M78, I was sent here to be this planet's guardian, when I saw you fighting off this raging demon by yourself and your actions of bravery touches me as well.' Sora replied ` why thank you, but I just did that to stop those thing from getting more people, I don't want them to end up like my friends.' The voice said ` But I would like to ask you a favour.' Sora said ` A favour, well go ahead.' The voice continued ` I can't stay on earth for a long time, so I needed you to be my human host.' Sora replied in a terrified tune ` a host.' The voice said ` but is your free choice.' Sora thought for for a while ` Maybe he could help to avenge my friends.' Then he said ` Then lets do it.' The ultra was pleased for what he said. The voice said ` thank you, Sora.' Sora said ` No problem, but how will I get you when I need your help.' Suddenly a horn like thingy landed on his hands, the voice said ` this is a hornalizer, use it and I'll help you.' The voice suddenly ended and the light is gone as well.

Meanwhile the demon recovered from it's injury and saw the blue light ball, it roar at it and suddenly a flash came out of the ball and turn into a humanoid with a ` SHIAH' Ultraman Hornus appeared and he placed his battle pose, when the demon saw him on his guards, it charge to him and wanted to punch him, but the ultra grab the fist and slammed it on the ground hardly, the demon got back to it's feet and blast it's dark energy cannon to him, but the ultra dodged it and jumped into the air and landed a kick on the head, the demon was whacked on the ground and Hornus reached his hands to the sky, suddenly lightning shocked his hands forming a lightning like spear and the name of the move is call ` Lightning Javelin', he threw it to the demon and it struck the demon hard and the ultra charge at it and grab the demon's leg and flung it to the other side and it landed hardly on the ground then it got back up, Suddenly Hornus form a `X' mark with his hand and horizontalise his arms and thunder struck both of his hands and cross his wrist he shot a blue stream energy beam and hit the demon, after he finish shooting his `Thunderium Shoot', the demon fell on the ground and died, suddenly a black vortex appeared from the sky and suck the both of them in, Hornus tries to set free but however the vortex is too strong it suck the ultra in as well, he yelled ` UUGGAHHH!'

Then the ultra fell out from the vortex and was falling, he suddenly stabilized himself and flew, he saw a small country down, and form a spark he reverted back to Sora. When he landed he asked one of the citizens in the country, what is this place, the citizen replied ` you are in Travelers Town.' And that he started his journey and life as a human and an ultraman.

There will be episode two so keep watching


End file.
